1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Many of touch screen devices change to a locked state when a time period during which a touch screen device is not operated by a user lasts for a period of time. In the locked state, the touch screen device does not accept any operation from the user except for a specific operation. The specific operation is, for example, an unlock operation for releasing the locked state.
By reason of the above, the touch screen device frequently changes to the locked state, and therefore the user performs the unlock operation frequently. For these reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program capable of improving operability of the unlock operation.